The development of the NEIDL provides a unique opportunity. There are few laboratories like this one in the[unreadable] nation and there is an opportunity to educate the public on why this project is important, what its benefits are,[unreadable] and the mission of the laboratory.[unreadable] An effective community relations program will be an important complement to the NEIDL's scientific work. It[unreadable] is critical for the community to understand what the NEIDL is, the NEIDL's mission, the NEIDL's purpose and[unreadable] what will be studied in the laboratory. The community relations program will provide that link by interacting[unreadable] with the various publics and communities that are involved in and interested in the NEIDL.[unreadable] An effective community relations plan addresses many different types of issues with the community. BUMC's[unreadable] community relations program will focus on continuing to building trust with our neighborhood and our[unreadable] community. The program will enable interested parties to voice ideas and concerns about issues affecting[unreadable] them as they relate to the NEIDL and provide a forum for BUMC to share information. The BUMC community[unreadable] relations program will work to continue to foster a spirit of cooperation between the facility and the[unreadable] community.